Realidad en Sueños
by Tenshi Everdeen
Summary: "¿Y si los sueños fueran más que eso? Me gustaría que formaran parte de mi realidad porque en ellos puedo hacer lo que aquí en el mundo real no; ahí puedo correr, jugar y ser el héroe que rescata a la princesa. Por eso prefiero soñar"


**Capitulo 1**

Todos piensan que los sueños no son más que escenas producidas por el subconsciente humano, simples acordes de la mente… nada de realidad. Se dice que representan los deseos más grandes y profundos del corazón, deseos imposibles de realizar pero que en los sueños podemos vivirlos.

Incluso he oído hablar de personas que dicen haber soñado una cosa y que al otro día lo vieron cumplido, como si esos sueños fueran augurios de lo que nos podría pasar; casi como decir que nuestro futuro se nos presenta mientras dormimos. Supongo que debe ser genial que eso pasara.

También he oído decir a otras tantas que nunca sueñan y que les parece raro tenerlos; algo que para mí suena extraño y que simplemente no logro entender.

En lo particular, me encanta soñar. Para mí es como si me trasladara a otro mundo en donde puedo vivir miles de aventuras inimaginables, luchar contra enemigos peligrosos que ponen en riesgo al mundo, ser el súper héroe de todo lo que pasa… pero sobre todo me encanta conocer a personas que se convierten en mis mejores amigos y compañeros de andanzas, amigos que en la realidad me es imposible tener debido a mi condición.

Todos los dias espero con ansias que llegue la noche para poder dormir y transportarme a esos lugares fantásticos, en donde me espera un mundo de diversión.

* * *

Está atardeciendo. Desde mi ventana veo como el sol se prepara para ocultarse e ir a descansar después de un día entero de brindarnos calor. La luna empieza a aparecer de entre las montañas lentamente, como si le diese pena el salir para alumbrar los luceros que le hacen compañía en esta bella noche. Mentiría si no dijera que cuento las horas para que sea el tiempo en que me vaya a dormir. Soñar es lo único que me mantiene con ganas de seguir vivo. Saber que ahí puedo correr, jugar, brincar y hasta luchar para derrotar a mis enemigos; cosas que no puedo hacer porque mi realidad es otra. Y si preguntan cuál es esa realidad, aunque nunca me gusta hablar de ello es algo que no puedo cambiar. Nací así y no dudo que así moriré también.

No puedo echarles toda la culpa a mis padres porque sé que en el fondo ellos tambien sufren pero, si no hubiese sido por esa discusión que tuvieron meses antes de que naciera y si no se hubiesen peleado tan duramente al grado de que mi madre cayera por las escaleras, tal vez… solo tal vez… no hubiese nacido sin poder caminar.

Sé que todos dijeron que era un milagro que yo estuviera vivo ya que era más probable que mi madre sufriera un aborto, créanme que hubiese preferido mil veces no nacer a que naciese condenado a una cama.

Ese accidente fue lo que hizo que no pelearan más, en parte eso me alegra pero el daño que me propiciaron no puede ser remediado. Tengo doce años de edad y es difícil aún ahora decir que nunca di mis primeros pasos, que nunca aprendí a andar en bici como los demás niños así como tampoco puedo ir a la escuela por el hecho de que mis compañeros se burlan de mí y aunque quisiera ir no soportaría verlos jugar en el patio y saber que yo no puedo ser parte de sus juegos. Debido a esto no me queda más remedio que quedarme en casa, encerrado y solo. Mis padres se la pasan trabajando todo el día para costear mis medicinas que son caras, sin ellas no soportaría el dolor de mis piernas débiles, por eso prefiero soñar y hacer lo que es imposible para mí.

* * *

Noto como a mi recámara entra con una linda sonrisa que me llena el alma iluminando lo que hay a su alrededor mi pequeña hermanita de apenas 5 años: Meiling; me pide con grandes sonrisas y con sus característicos ojos miel que le lea un cuento para que se entretenga mientras mis padres llegan. No puedo negarme a hacerlo pues ella es otro de los motivos que me inducen a seguir viviendo, me pone muy feliz que me venga a ver ya que cada que lo hace me cuenta miles de cosas de las que a veces ni ella entiende, sobre como es el mundo más allá de mi ventana. Ella es la única que me puede hacer reír con su inocencia. Me alegra mucho que Meiling si haya podido nacer bien y que pueda hacer todo lo que yo no, que ella si pueda llevar una vida normal.

Me dedico a pensar qué cuento leerle de los que tengo, ya que leer es lo único que puedo hacer en mi casa. No me esperaba que Kana ya trajese un cuento con ella; el de La Bella Durmiente y aunque ya se lo he leído muchas veces a ella no parece importarle, al contrario, le encanta que se lo vuelva a contar.

Me da el pequeño libro y comienzo a relatarle la historia. No pasan muchos minutos cuando oigo los gritos de mi mamá que llaman a mi hermanita para cenar.

—¡Ya vooooyyyy! —responde con un grito que casi me deja sordo, para ser una pequeña niña tiene unos grandes pulmones —, ¡hermano nos vemos! y ¡que tengas unas bonitas noches!

Se despide de mí con un dulce beso que me otorga en la mejilla; rápidamente se apresura a salir con una sonrisa que no desaparece de su rostro hasta que la dejo de ver. Enseguida mi madre entra con una charola de comida en la mano, se disculpa por haber tardado tanto en llegar. Me dice que tuvo que cubrir a un compañero que se enfermó en el trabajo.

—Madre… no tienes que darme explicaciones; lo que importa es que ya estás de nuevo aquí —le respondo.

Ella labora en un estudio fotográfico; es excelente con la cámara y puede lograr retratar las cosas más bellas dificiles de encontrar además de que la paga que recibe por su trabajo no es nada despreciable.

Pone la charola sobre mi buró mientras se sienta junto a mi lado y me hace las preguntas de siempre: qué como estoy, que si no me duele nada, que si me la he pasado bien, etc. Tal vez no busca que más decirme y por eso siempre dice lo mismo cuando trae la comida, siento que no busca las palabras adecuadas para explicar lo que siente al verme así.

En parte también es mi culpa, fui yo quien decidió este encierro pero tiene que entenderme; a mis doce años me es difícil estar afuera sin que la gente sienta lástima por mí, sin que se compadezcan de mi condición. Motivos de más para decidir no volver a salir de mi habitación ni siquiera para comer con ellos y es que ¿para qué? Sólo se quedarían callados viendo cómo mi hermanita trata de animarme.

Mi madre parece entender lo que siento y mejor se va para vigilar a la pequeña Kana, antes de salir me dirige una sonrisa en su rostro y me dice:

—Te amo Shaoran, no lo olvides.

Jamás lo haría madre, el amor de ustedes es lo único que puedo aspirar a tener.

De nuevo me encuentro solo con mis pensamientos, sin prisa comienzo a degustar lo que mi madre me trajo para cenar: caldo de pollo con verduras y un jugo de naranja. Al lado de mi plato están las pastillas que debo tomarme después de terminar, en total son unas 4 de diferentes tamaños y colores; no puedo decir lo mismo del sabor pues siempre me saben igual.

Si no me equivoco dentro de unas semanas tendré cita con un nuevo médico especialista en ortopedia que recién llegó a Japón en el Hospital General de Tomoeda; se supone que analizará mi caso para ver si hay alguna esperanza de poder caminar pero la verdad es que dudo que lo vuelva a hacer, si en estos años aún no hemos logrado nada con la cantidad de médicos que hemos visitado no veo porqué ahora dé resultados. Además ya me he hecho a la idea de que mi vida siempre estará de esta forma y sinceramente ya no me importa seguir teniendo esperanzas para algo imposible.

Después de terminar llamo a mi madre para que venga por la charola; no es ella quien entra sino mi padre que además viene a ayudarme para que me bañe, me cambie, y me aliste para dormir. Ni eso puedo hacer solo.

Sé que él también me ama y no se perdona que yo esté de esta forma pero siempre le he dicho que no se preocupe tanto, ya me he acostumbrado a esto. La razón por la que tampoco lo veo en el día es que él trabaja en el hospital; no es doctor si es lo que piensan, el simplemente ayuda y apoya al Doctor Clow quién es el director General. De ahí que sepamos cuando hay una oportunidad de ver a algún especialista nuevo.

Cuando estoy limpio y cambiado ya es hora de dormir, lo que esperaba con tantas ganas y deseo. Es de nuevo otra oportunidad más para vivir una nueva aventura que me espera, me pregunto ¿cuál será esta vez? Mis ojos comienzan a sentir el peso de los párpados y se empiezan a cerrar poco a poco, no opongo resistencia, simplemente me dejo llevar por el cansancio del día y por el deseo de transportarme a un nuevo mundo a vivir lo que aquí jamás podré ser.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Estoy de vuelta por aquí con una nueva historia que de ante mano les comunico será corta, ¿nunca de verdad les ha pasado que sueñan algo tan increíble que pareciera imposible que fuera un sueño? Pues ése será el tema que manejaré con este relato usando a nuestro adorado Shaoran como protagonista principal. Además esta vez ambientaremos todo en la época infantil en donde los anhelos y sueños son los que nos guían.**

**Sin más me despido agradeciéndoles su tiempo en leer esta historia y más feliz me sentiría si me dejan su opinión sobre la misma. Acepto sugerencias, reclamos, felicitaciones y hasta tomatazos de su parte.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Atte. Yuki Kanade**


End file.
